


OOTD

by GawkyGhostie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crushing, Masturbation, OC, One-Sided Sexting, Original Character(s), Original Nonbinary Character - Freeform, Other, Secret Crush, Texting, Vaginal Fingering, when ur crush sends u pics and u cant resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GawkyGhostie/pseuds/GawkyGhostie
Summary: Life's frustrating when you're suddenly crushing on your new, flirty, admittedly very attractive friend.Or, Dot's hand ends up down their pants when Kyle decides to text them pics of him clothes shopping.
Relationships: Dot Pennington(oc)/Kyle Reeves Graham(oc)
Kudos: 1





	OOTD

**Author's Note:**

> More Kyle and Dot content ofc! This time a nsfw piece I wrote back in September 2019 when my friend and I first started getting into these two. Enjoy~

Whatever weird, messy mix of feelings Dot’s somehow gotten into their head lately, they don’t like it. The unsettling mixture makes them antsy, nervous, even a touch giddy, but perhaps worst of all needy. They’ve never _needed_ anything from anyone before. Well – maybe that’s not entirely true. Of course they’ve needed things; everyone needs things. Food, shelter, the basics of living, whatever. And they’ve needed things from people too, things more important beyond the pure essences of survival. They’ve needed support, needed guidance and affection and attention and a kind word, craved it, even if they never received it, or hardly, especially when they were younger. But this is something entirely different from that.

Dot’s never needed someone for no reason before. And really, there is absolutely no reason for them to need the things they desire from the man at all. It’s not like they rely on him for anything necessary or intrinsic. Socially, maybe. Socially _definitely_. But what Dot longs for from Kyle makes absolutely no sense at all, and it’s starting to elevate to the point of troublesome rather than mildly annoying. The buzz of their phone used to be irritating. Now it’s exciting. Going out on the town was once a carefully trekked chore, and now it’s a fun, entertaining endeavor. They used to spend most of their time in their miserable, run-down flat, sketching in near darkness, yet now it’s mostly spent either wandering the streets or in the company of an obnoxiously loud voice and an even more obnoxiously loud motorcycle. Crude jokes elicit more than just a smack and a warning glare; now the comments also bring just the slightest tinge of a smile, the words still annoying, but now almost… _endearing_. Dazzling green eyes capture their attention without fail. Energetic gestures make their chest tighten. Toothy, almost goofy grins leave their heart gently fluttering.

It is, without a doubt, the absolute _worst_.

The ghost sighs annoyingly as the back of their head hits the white speckled wall behind them, back pressed against it and body sitting itself on meager blankets as thoughts wander and pester in their head. They turn their gaze slightly to look out their murky patio door, the glass partially muddled by fog and condensation as cold rain raps lightly against the elevated, wooden space outside. Despite the grey overtones of total cloud cover, the daylight shines quite bright, even for late afternoon. It probably would have been a rather hot, sunny day if it hadn’t been for the typical, seemingly never-ending pitter-patter of London rain.

Not that Dot minds, of course. They love the rain.

Still, though, the weather combined with the fact that they work later in the evening keeps them cooped up in their apartment with hardly much to do at all, save for sketching and daydreaming and getting lost in thought. They _could_ try texting Kyle to see if he’s doing anything today, but the answer to that would be no shit, because Kyle’s _always_ doing something, as they’ve not so recently discovered. Not that the man wouldn’t happily have them tag along with whatever’s going on with him today, because the mutt is always eager to involve them in practically anything he does at any time ever, but it’s quite likely the two of them will get so caught up in whatever they’re doing that Dot may not go in to work entirely, and the ghost can’t let that happen. Not again, anyway. Kyle convincing them to call off work so the pair can enjoy another very energetic, way too competitive round of air hockey at the arcade for the seventeenth time in a row isn’t going to happen twice. Absolutely not. Definitely.

…That _was_ pretty great, though.

Dot sighs again, although this time more so out of boredom than irritance, and purple eyes turn their attention to the sketch book and pencil beside their bed. They lift themselves somewhat to reach the pieces, grabbing them firmly in hand before setting back into their siting position on the bed. The ghost sets the notebook in their lap, leaning it against bare, drawn in knees as they turn to a page about halfway through the loose-leaf paper. The entry is absolutely riddled with pictures of beasts, all with varying sizes and features, but all a mixture of the same three creatures: part cat, part bird, part something else. There are more than a few pages worth of drawings dedicated to these beasts, the entries absolutely covered in them. A few sketches of black helmets and a familiar, long face make their home alongside the mythical beings, but the creatures make up the majority of the space, each drawing having its own set of notes and written details about their anatomy on the side.

Dot begins resuming their previous piece, this time the beast resembling more of a manticore with a lion-like head, large black wings, and hooved back legs – but their pencil stops against lined paper at the tell-tale sound of their phone buzzing against their side. The ghost almost instantly turns their gaze to the device, chest tightening and becoming light all at once at the noise and message lit on their screen, and dainty, bony fingers set their pencil aside and reach downwards to grasp at their phone, flicking their thumb across the screen to unlock it as they do so. Purple eyes are instantly met with a new message.

> One [1] Photo Sent 3:56PM
> 
> Mutt: hey dottie! check out this top i found. pretty sweet logo, right? : )

Dot zooms in on the recently sent pic, full screening it as they tap the image on their phone. It shows Kyle, obviously in a dressing room if the small space and full-length mirror are any indication, wearing a loose black tank top. It hangs off him nicely in the angle of the shot, collarbone pronounced and apparent with angular, muscled shoulders and arms exposed. The graphic on the shirt displays multiple neon colors intermingled in angular, sharp patterns with paint splatters, colorful and vibrant against the dark fabric, and the design is quite industrial and eye catching. And, of course, the mutt’s goofy, shadowed face grins back at them, his free hand making a gesture for the picture while his tongue protrudes past his sharp teeth with a smile.

Seems Kyle’s crazy, wild adventure of the day is shopping, then.

Lean fingers are quick to move as they dart across the cold screen.

> Moonlight: yeah, thats p cool. like the bright colors. pops rly well.

_Looks good on you too, but you always look good._

Dot grumbles a bit at their own thought, brows furrowing inwards slightly, but their irked mood doesn’t linger. Thoughts turn instead to clothes shopping, now that Kyle has their mind on it. It’s been a while since they’ve bought any outfits for themselves, mostly because of money reasons. But they really do need some more clothes, their current wardrobe certainly lacking, and rummaging through department store alleyway garbage after hours or stealing from the cheap corner clothing store an hour’s walk away doesn’t really sound…ideal right now. Clothes shopping with Kyle sounds _much_ more enjoyable. The man has pretty good taste in his own wardrobe, to them at least. Sounds fun to search for some attractive finds together. It’d be a good time. Maybe they’ll suggest that to him the next time they hang out.

_Maybe if you try on a few special outfits for him he’ll buy them for you._

That thought _instantly_ dies in their mind, the ghost shaking their head mildly at their own stray meanderings. They don’t need Kyle to buy them clothes – they can afford to do that on their own at least. Sort of, anyway. Dot doesn’t want the man to buy them everything. Really. And they wouldn’t – they definitely wouldn’t…show off for him either. Not at all.

But the idea enters their mind regardless, a vivid image of the two of them out together, Kyle sitting on the bench in Dot’s dressing room as they shut the door behind them, eager green eyes raking over their body as they begin to undress, and a large, lean hand reaches forwards towards their back to help unclasp the snaps of their bra –

Dot blinks, swallowing thickly as they turn their head to the side, and their knees shift and rub together of their own accord, creating slight friction between their thighs. The ghost bites the inside of their lip lightly.

They almost startle when their phone buzzes yet again, the bright screen coming to life, and the ghost almost instantly swipes their thumb across it as their breathing increases.

> Two [2] Photos Sent 4:02PM
> 
> Mutt: really digging this one, ghostie. these buckles are hot even if the pants are kinda tight. makes my ass look good too lol.

As Dot stares down at their phone, tapping on the recently sent images from their friend, it’s…hard for purple eyes not to linger on the next set of photos, admittedly. Kyle just looks so damn good in them it’s genuinely difficult not to stare. He’s wearing a different top this time, this one a dark, torn crop top that clings nice and tight to his chest. It leaves his stomach exposed, which in turn _also_ leaves amethyst hues wandering despite themselves. Lithe, lightly toned muscles markedly show themselves, firm and apparent even in the cruddy, dull light of the dressing room, and the pronounced, angular v-shape of hips dip downwards sharply along with a dark happy trail. The rim of Kyle’s pants just barely keeps him concealed, hugging his hips tightly, and oh god.

Those _pant_ s.

The man wasn’t kidding about looking good. Black leather and trios of strapped buckles cling to thick upper thighs like a secondary set of skin, the dark fabric stretched and shiny, and the cloth hugs his crotch in a way that leaves nothing to the imagination. His concealed bulge sits _quite_ prominently, leather hugging every inch and corner of skin exposed to it, and the image does absolutely nothing to help the small pressure already previously growing between Dot’s legs.

It makes more than his ass look good, that’s for damn sure.

Amethyst hues rest on the lower half of the picture, taking in the angular dip and the clothed package, and Dot can just imagine themselves standing there, Kyle’s large, cold hands on their hips as they bring their own hand forwards to cup in between his legs, dainty fingers gripping and rubbing against leather, and god do they want to see what’s past the rim of those pants so bad, want to kneel to the ground and unzip that front, want to take the mutt out and admire, feel him in their hand, bring that tip to their lips as they stare hazily up into green eyes–

Dot whines slightly in their throat, quiet and gentle, and the heat that’s grown steadily between their legs becomes increasingly difficult to ignore, unbearably so. Kyle sends them another message before they have the chance to respond.

> Mutt: feel like showing me what ur wearing too, Moonlight? ; )

Dot closes their eyes briefly, almost instantly hearing their favorite nickname said in that low tenor they know so well, and a small hand reaches between closed legs despite their better judgement. A shaky breath passes partially parted lips as the tip of the ghost’s middle finger grazes over the fabric of their panties, lightly moving back and forth in forwards and backwards motions across their lips and clit, and the poignant, pressed pleasure of _finally_ being touched has Dot shifting in place slightly, head drawing inwards closer against their chest. The ghost glances wittingly at their phone with almost baited breath as their fingers continue to press against their covered cunt, and Dot licks their lips.

They – they shouldn’t be doing this. Not while they’re texting Kyle, shit, not in _general_ , but – fuck. Fuck, do they want him. They want him so bad. So much it’s almost kind of ridiculous, honestly. They want to touch him, they want him to touch _them_ , they want his lips on theirs, his tongue in their mouth, his hands wandering across their body, gripping, squeezing, feeling, fevered and hurried, want his cock buried down their throat, want his long fingers violently shoving themselves in and out of their wet, dripping cunt from under their skirt, firm and holding them in place, sharp teeth on their neck and their own on his as they both kiss and bite and _mark_ and –

The pressure and heat pooling between Dot’s legs grows, and the ghost wiggles their hips somewhat as the once teasing finger lifts from place. The spirit moves their hand upwards, letting their limb slide underneath the elastic rim of their underwear, and the white-haired youth bites in a lavish moan as fingers finally glide over a slick mound, the digits quickly becoming soaked in now dripping fluid that has long since soiled fabric. Dot lets their pale legs part somewhat, exposing themselves and letting their own hand have more room as finger pads move in small, pressured pulses over their clit.

Shit – shit. They need to respond to Kyle. It’s been too long now. He’s probably waiting for a response, and they want to keep this going, want to read whatever crude comments he has for them, whatever terrible jokes, whatever unabashed flirts, or better yet, get sent even more photos –

It’s quite difficult to type a message with one hand, and definitely much slower, but Dot manages, shifting their phone into a position that leans against their leg for better viewing as their hand continues to rub between their legs.

> Moonlight: no, not really, stupid mutt

Dot rolls their hips upwards, slow and needy and languid into their hand as they cup themselves firmly. Not enough – need to text more. Fuck, need to _touch_ more –

> Moonlight: ur right tho. those pants look good on u. nightmare to wear in the heat tho, def gonna get sweaty and sticky lol

_Got any more clothes to try on for me?_

The ghost keeps that one to themselves.

Fingers that once held their phone in place against their upper thigh now move upwards underneath their shirt, palm crawling against their skin until their hand cups and squeezes at their breast. Their index finger glides over a pert nipple, the digit rubbing and pressing into the now hard flesh, and Dot allows their mind to wander, imagines the hands on them to be larger, lankier and cold, big against their lithe, petite figure as they work their heated body over. The ghost closes their eyes, and the spirit can almost hear that unfiltered voice against their ear, mirthful and low, spouting vulgarities as if it were merely talking about the weather, and Dot whimpers softly as their brow furrows, letting their fingers move at a faster pace between their legs. They see his figure looming over them, feel his cold breath on their skin as they shiver, and the ghost twists and pulls at their nipple, imagining cold lips suckling and nipping eagerly at the soft pink flesh, Dot’s hand on the back of the man’s head as they grip tightly at his hair, holding him in place against their chest, urging him, encouraging him –

Their phone buzzes gently against their leg, and hazed eyes open slow and slight to quickly read the message before the screen goes black.

> Mutt: u know the heat doesnt get to me haha. sweatings never a problem here

It’s generic and simple and not much to comment on, and as much as Dot enjoys receiving messages from the guy they’re currently getting off to _while_ they’re getting off to him, they’re alright with leaving it be like that for now, because they are _definitely_ becoming more and more distracted the further this goes on. The hand on their breast pauses its attention and begins trailing downwards as the ghost scoots themselves into a more comfortable position, fingers stopping once they reach the rim of their now wet panties. Dot lifts their ass from the bed, just enough to give themselves the room to shimmy their underwear down and over their legs until the garment falls off them completely, and the piece is tossed haphazardly to the side. Now free from its confines, the white-haired youth spreads their legs much further apart than before, exposing themselves to the cold air of their apartment as fluid drips and trails past flush lips to the sheets beneath. The hand that had removed their underwear only a moment before now settles itself between their thighs once more, painted fingertips pressing against their slick entrance as their other hand still moves in even, pressured motions over their clit.

Dot bites their pierced lip, muffling any sultry, needy sounds that dare escape their throat as they press their index and middle fingers against themselves, teasing at their own dripping hole in a circular pattern, although not yet pushing dainty digits inwards. They enjoy the feeling of their fingers against their plush flesh, pressing and pushing against wet muscle, and Dot closes their eyes once again as they envision a colder touch, enough to send shivers through them with a chilled chest pressed against their back, thin lips whispering hot words coldly against their ear as the hand between their legs teases and prods while another squeezes at their thighs. Dot rolls their hips backwards against the bed, imagining ice-like pressure pushing against their ass as they grind themselves down on a clothed cock with rolling, heavily pressured movement –

The vibrating of their phone catches their attention once more, and a low whine passes plush lips, followed by a shuddering breath. The ghost only barely opens one eye this time as they glance passively at their phone.

> Mutt: found this while i was browsing, thought youd like it. seems very you lol

Dot almost grumbles, forced to tear their wet hand away from their clit to swipe at their phone in order to see the new image. The top displayed on the screen _is_ cute, a lavender-colored hoodie crop top mix with sleeves that stop and cling above the elbows. There’s a sad-looking little ghost on the front of it in a cute style with big exaggerated tears running down its face, and the dangling draw strings of the hood run down past the bottom edge of it. Overall a good shirt, and Kyle’s right. It’s definitely something they’d wear.

But they’ve got other things on their mind right now, much more _pressing_ things. The ghost types back a quick ‘cute’ in response and brings their hand back in place on their cunt, fingers now moving more feverishly as they apply stronger, faster pressure to their clit. Eyes shut and once more envision cold, long hands, black wings, toned muscle, a burn scar, an unfiltered mouth – and Dot’s two teasing fingers finally press forward, pushing past their slick entrance steady and with ease as they slowly push inwards up to their knuckles. The ghost whines, hips continuing to slightly wiggle under their own attention, and they let their fingers stay in place for a moment, curling them upwards in languid motions to fully enjoy the hot sensation of applied pressure on their sensitive upper walls. A breathy moan passes their lips at the feeling as they work themselves over, head now lifted and tilting to the side as their dainty hands further the pooling heat coursing through them, and lips part slightly as they begin panting gently.

“Kyle…” Dot practically whispers, the sound airy and under their breath as it mingles with wet, almost squelching noises from the motions over their mound. They can feel his cold breath on their neck, green eyes watching the scene below from over their shoulder in clear excitement and hunger, and the ghost relishes in the feeling of his firm chest and even firmer cock pressing into them from behind, both heightening their own arousal as they rub their ass down and hard against him. His tail thumps against the bed in his eagerness as Dot enthusiastically spreads their legs further for him without hesitation or shame, anything for a better angle, for faster movement, for harder jolts inside them –

Small fingers heighten their pace, moving from steady, simple upward curls to actual thrusting, pulling their digits in and out while twisting them upwards at a heavy pace, and the heated friction of the motion along with the attention on their clit leaves Dot squirming despite themselves as soft, willowy sounds grow and heighten into quiet whines and needy whimpers.

“Shit – _Kyle_ ,” they whine breathlessly, the sound contorting into a drawn out moan as pale hips roll upwards into their own feverish movements, and they can feel tense pleasure building in their cunt, not quite enough to lose themselves just yet but god could they get there, just a touch more, just a little bit longer –

The hand on their clit moves from its position once more to their phone, but Dot wastes little time. They quickly scroll upwards to the photo of Kyle in that outfit, the one that shows off his lithe, tantalizing muscle, that beautifully toned stomach, those leather pants clinging to thick thighs and a clothed cock, those green eyes staring back at them through the screen with that energetic, almost goofy grin as the tip of his tongue sticks out –

Purple eyes admire the image in a blurry haze, small, breathless sounds still falling from parted lips and a flush face as fingers now move feverishly and without restraint, one goal in mind as the squelching sounds echoing faintly in the small space grow much louder and messier, and Dot raises their hips off the bed slightly to get small digits just a _little_ bit deeper.

Their mind feels foggy and disoriented, unable to process anything except the incredible, heated feeling between their plush thighs, and god do they want to cum so bad, want to reach that peak, want Kyle to squeeze them tight and hard against him as his soaked, cold fingers thrust into them relentlessly, excitedly, _violently_ –

Dainty fingers match their own imaginings, digits harshly thrusting in and out without restraint as they abuse their cunt and fuck – fuck fuck fuck –

“Oh _fuck_ – Kyle – !”

Dot’s head leans backwards against the wall behind them as their muscles tense tightly around their fingers, flesh clenching in pleasured waves as digits continue to rub and thrust, and the spirit finds their voice caught in their throat as they ride out their heavy orgasm. Their body tenses, the attention now almost too much after their initial elation, but the ghost keeps going anyway, delving themselves into near painful oversensitivity that leaves themselves squirming with grit teeth among soiled blankets. A needy, whining tone escapes them as they repeat the mutt’s name more than a few times while they keep their pace going, legs and hips wiggling and moving about erratically, and they call out the man’s name in one last wispy, almost desperate tone before they can no longer take it, hands finally relenting their crazed rhythm as Dot’s body finally rests still against the bed while they tremble quietly.

The ghost pants lightly as their fingers work slow and languid, head remaining in its tilted position against the wall as they gradually work themselves down, relishing in the extra pleasure of the moment as they ease into their lightheaded afterglow. Shuddering flesh slowly calms, the ghost’s body no longer trembling as they lay there with now still hands between their legs, and they rest there a moment, allowing their head to clear and thoughts to collect as they slowly bring themselves back into a proper state of mind.

That was – wow. Been a while since they’ve done anything like _that_. Holy shit. They should –

The phone beside them buzzes as the screen lights up, and somewhat clearer purple hues instantly turn and dart their attention towards it.

> Mutt: finally done with that. now you can finally see me in clothes that aren’t ripped or stained haha

Dot moves to swipe at the screen, but hesitates just as they reach to touch the device, fingers hovering over the glass as they stop themselves from soiling it with – well, their, uh, mess. The spirit grabs a tissue from their makeshift nightstand, wiping thick fluid from their fingers before moving them towards the phone once again and swiping right.

> Moonlight: sweet. cant wait to see.

The ghost sets their phone down after sending that most recent text, taking a quick glance at the time on their still lit screen. It’s almost evening now. They should clean up a bit; they’ll have to get ready for work pretty soon.

As Dot rises from their mattress, grabbing their previously discarded panties from the edge of their bed to throw in their laundry bin, the ghost’s mind wanders to eager thoughts of their planned date in a couple more days, a gentle smile naturally easing itself onto their features.

Oh yes, they cant _wait_ to see.


End file.
